ethontusfandomcom-20200215-history
Ennaras Enat'nal
The Ennaras Enat'nal, also known as the "Dread Born" are a undead race of powerful mages who once ruled the region of Mirona. They are not, however, native to Ethontus, and in fact emerged from an unknown realm long ago. The last living Enneras Enat'nal were slaughtered by their undead kin befor the Arcane Elves arrived in Mirona. Since then, their civilizations have collapsed and their vast collections of arcane knowledge have been siezed by scholars, mages, and adventurers alike. The Ennaras Enat'nal are extremely adept at magic, and have elongated lives, typically ranging from 300-500 years. They are no longer in exsistence within their natural physical state, but like many undead races they use higher alchemies to sustain their flesh. History As their society evolved, and with it their magical studies, the high mages of their cities learned how to earn immortality through blood rituals similar to that of the Kraath. Once most of the population had become liches, they systematically slaughtered those who were not. Temporal portals to various realms were opened, those mages powerfull enough to survive in them disappeared for centuries, leaving their cities abandoned. In the Mythic Era, once the Arcane Elves arrived from Arlathan, they discovered the Ennaras Enat'nal ruins empty. Upon entering, however, magical wards were triggered, and the Ennaras Enat'nal liches returned from their otherworldly voyages to defend their homes. At first, the Arcane Elves attempted to communicate with them, but were swiftly met with sorcerous slaughter. For many decades, control of Mirona was contested in bloody sorcerous battle between the Ennaras Enat'nal and the Arcane elves. Although the Ennaras Enat'nal were much fewer in number, they possesed much superior magics and powerful arcane knowlegde from other worlds, but eventually the surviving Ennaras Enat'nal were forced to disappear from the world, lying dormant in the unknown reaches of Ethontus. Appearance and Anatomy The Ennaras Enat'nal have sickly pale colored skin, and are naturally hairless. The have six arms, three on each side of their torso, and are extremely tall, averaging at about 90-100 inches. Their limbs are thin, long, and consist of little muscle. Their bodies are relatively fragile, preventing them from being great warriors or fighters. Their heads are thin and have a elongated skull containing their large, many segmented brains. Their noses are very flat, almost unnoticable, and they posses no lips, leaving their lower and upper gums and teeth exposed. Their eyes, while still possesing the anatomy of a normal eye, are blank, leaving them pure white. Their eyelids are small, exposing their eyes as if opened wide. Many Ennaras Enat'nal paint themselves in the blood of falled victims with patterns and designs portraying themselves in a dramatic manner, such as ghosts and wraiths. Their anatomical stucture is much different from other races. Many notable features of their race include having two hearts, each with a left and right atrium but only one ventricle, an elongated skeleton and six arms, a six-lobed brain, much thinner appendages, whited out eyes, and no lips. The structure of the Ennaras Enat'nal's vocal cords forced them to speak in hisses and rasped whispers, unable to fully vocalize. It is unknown how they reproduce, or if they have different genders, but most scholars are in agreement that they are neuter and somehow produce asexually. Because all members of their race are believed to be undead, those who remain must sustain themselves with either blood rituals or higher magics and alchemies due to the nature of their undead state. Those who do not wither and rot, much like the Kraath have, but will eventually lose their sanity. Culture Before the collapse of their society and civilizations, the Ennaras Enat'nal lived in small clusters within their huge community houses, where they all lived with one another. A small group of very powerful mages, who were magically linked together, were the undisputed rulers of these civilizations. It is unknown how one of these rulers was chosen once another had passed. The lower castes consisted of lesser mages and scholars, and due to the quasi-worship of their rulers there was no need for guards of even structurized law. The members of these clusters were almost a hive mind, all sense of personal identity was destroyed and those who failed to meet intellectual expectations were killed without trial. They held art, music, and religion of no importance, only exsisting to discern arcane truths and discoveries. There was no need for militaries, as they had no communication with each other or other societies, but their cadres of mages were of incredible power, unrivaled by any on the continent. Their architecture was emotionless, consisting of white marble in pragmatic, artless designs. There only use of furniture were stone slabs that acted as beds, and several shelves to hold countless tomes. Because the only professions held within their societies were scholars and mages, they drew physical sustenance of food and water from magic induced harvests by usage of magics long lost, and the harvests were distributed evenly throughout the society without call for currency, bartering, or payment. Their language consists of hisses and whispers, now lost to the other races of the world. They have a known alphabet, which consists of 163 characters, each depicting a syllable in their language, which has yet to be translated. Because their civilizations no longer exsist, the ruins of their cities have been plundered and left to the forces of nature to reclaim, although many still contain the lichified survivors of their race. Religion The Ennaras Enat'nal agknowledged the exsistence of several gods, but thought themselves to be the perfect beings which gods could not compare to, and thus rejected any worship. The were quasi-religious of the arcane and its mysteries, obsessing over and dedicating their entire lives to arcane studies.